phoenixrisingffandomcom-20200214-history
Lakshman Chand/Story
Background Lakshman is actually the reincarnation of the very first Phoenix Titan from the ancients, Asura Rangavardan. Since his death, the Phoenix Titan spirit had continued to reincarnate throughout the years and although their role was to defend the world, they committed crimes the world the people never knew about. Decisive Player, who had also continued to be reincarnated with the spirit, helplessly watched as each Phoenix Titan was taken control of by the Voice of the Phoenix and was used to do evil in the world. Finally, the last Phoenix Titan from 8000 years prior to the current timeline, died and this gave him an opportunity to completely suppress the Voice of the Phoenix. With the support of the God of Life, Decisive Player took charge and began to absorb anything that could cause Lakshman to become obsessed by his powers. Because of this, Lakshman grew up into an innocent sheltered child who was stupid, idiotic and dumb in a lot of areas. When he felt the boy was ready, Decisive Player began interacting with the boy and helped him slow grow. Finally, he made the ultimate sacrifice by reviving him and blasting him with all the knowledge and wisdom he possessed, which really belonged to Asura Rangavardan and Lakshman Chand respectively. There were four Phoenix Seals placed on him for unknown reasons after the unknown events 8000 years ago. However, as of Arc 10, he has unlocked three of the four seals and attained 50% of his full powers. In addition, he also received 10% bonus power from the Decisive Player's sacrifice to keep him alive. As it turned out, it was the Calamity Titan that had placed the Four Seals of Darkness on the previous Phoenix Titan before Lakshman. When that Phoenix Titan died and got reincarnated, the seals followed along while being attached to Lakshman. The Calamity Titan, knowing he cannot defeat the previous Phoenix Titan, put those seals on him and went to deep sleep to await for 8000 years in order to defeat the new Phoenix Titan easily, which turned out to be Lakshman. Note: This section is under construction. Story Arcs Arc 1: Beginning Note: This section is under construction. Arc 2: Progressing Note: This section is under construction. Arc 3: Training Note: This section is under construction. Arc 4: Deciding Note: This section is under construction. Arc 5: Assisting Note: This section is under construction. Arc 6: Protecting Note: This section is under construction. Arc 7: Proving Note: This section is under construction. Arc 8: Studying Note: This section is under construction. Arc 9: Capturing Note: This section is under construction. Arc 10: Contesting Lakshman marries his seven wives on the following dates below: * On 8099PX, 13th of Shadien, Lakshman married Venezuela * On 8099PX, 20th of Shadien, Lakshamn married Ondine, Tetra, Silvera, Emilia, Erza and Cantia. Lakshman paid 5,000,000 gold to obtain the open plains, which was where he and his family began to live at. At the end of this arc, Lakshman and his wives, the Destiny Queens, were seemingly destroyed by two balls of darkness, launched by the Calamity Titan. Note: This section is under construction. Arc 11: Disappearing Lakshman and his wives awaken from a deep sleep that they were put under by a spell called Frozen Time. This had happened due to Lakshman's Divine Protection of Time activating to save his life after he used up most of his energy in using Dimension Warp to escape from Calamity Titan's two balls of destruction. Soon after, he met with Sumara Manjuvad once again and it turns out that she is the eighth Destiny Queen. It is also revealed that the ninth Destiny Queen is an angle, which was revealed by the Goddess of Time, Tintika. Lakshman thanked her and she told him she did not want them and instead, wanted him to show his appreciation by his actions before disappearing. Later, he met with the Magic Titan, Amaranda Lefrity and after taking her test, he realised that showing too much mercy to all of his enemies is a bad thing. It wears him out unnecessarily and always seem to come back to hurt him since none of his enemies ever took the chance t surrender peacefully or leave for dear life. After this, he firmly resolved himself to giving his enemies warning only once before taking them out to fulfil his duty to the world and his responsibility in keeping his loved ones safe. He transformed into his Phoenix Titan: Final form and fought against a newly created monster called Orb. It was created by the demon scientists and it proved to be a tough opponent with the abilities of "Absorption", "Learning", "Regeneration" and "Transformation". Lakshman eventually defeated the monster after summoning the Eternal Phoenix, Phylex and the Spirit Dragon, Draga and using a combination of Phoenix Inferno Cannon, Spirit Laser and Phoenix Electron Charge Wave, they manage to destroy its body form and reduced it down to its core. The monster was finally put to rest when Lakshman summoned Tetra and Silvera and cut the core down by using Light and Darkness Blades. After the battle, he warns the Calamity Titan to not anger him recklessly if he wanted Lakshman to "forcefully" break the last seal locking away the remaining power within him. It was then that Lakshman learns that his wife, Silvera, who is also the Sacred Spirit: Demon Slayer, once belonged to the Calamity Titan. However, Lakshman disregards this and clearly states how she belongs to him now as his Contracted Spirit and wife. He also threatens the Calamity Titan to never ever dare lay a finger on his wives if he did not want to face his wrath. Lakshman went as far as to wave a threatening finger at the Calamity Titan before leaving, emphasising the threat. Arc 12: Hunting Note: This section is under construction. Arc 13: Acquiring Note: This section is under construction. Arc 14: Allying Note: This section is under construction. Arc 15: Warring This portion of the story focuses mainly on the Phoenix Calamity War, where the Nine Pillars of Power and the Nine Testaments of Darkness face off against one another. Lakshman eventually succeeds in defeating his enemy, the Calamity Titan, and freed him from the mind control of the God of Calamity, Climax. At the end of the war, the God of Calamity attempted to destroy their world by opening a huge portal to the void. Doing what he must, Lakshman sacrificed the remaining amount of his energy to close the portal and saved his world, but in the process, he fell through the portal by his weakened state. However, he did manage to communicate with all of his nine wives at the same time, telling them he will definitely return before the portal closed. Arc 16: Falling Note: This section is under construction.